Birdo
Birdo is a member of the Birdo clan. She is often teamed with Yoshi. She often appears in sports games. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat Birdo is a new playable character in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. She has the ability to shoot pink eggs out of her mouth and she can also propel herself in the air. In the game's Story Mode, she aligns herself with Yoshi, Mario and Peach. Yoshi's Island 2 Birdo appears in Yoshi's Island 2 as the carrier of Baby Luigi. She is unlocked in World 1, where Baby Mario and Yoshi find Baby Luigi. Super Bowser Bros. She appears in Super Bowser Bros. as the boss of Toxic Forest. Before battle in the Tower, she will blow a kiss and wink. During battle, her weight has considerably increased as she can crush anyone beneath her. In the Castle, she has a propeller suit like Blue Toad before her. Super Mario Legends Birdo is confirmed to appear in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil, as evident of new official artwork. It is unknown what her role is however. Mario's Batter-Up Baseball Birdo is a playable character in Mario's Batter-Up Baseball. Here are her stats: *'Team name:' Birdo Bows *'Alternative colorations:' None *'Speed:' 6/10 *'Batting:' 7/10 *'Pitching:' 7/10 *'Fielding:' 10/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Yoshi, Shy Guy, Petey Piranha, Wiggler, Snifit, Gearmo, Daisy, Pink Mii Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, it has been confirmed that Birdo will be the 3rd boss in story mode on Pro. If she is beaten, Birdo will be unlocked as well as other features. Mario Rugby League Birdo is a player on the Yoshi Eggs team on the multi-player wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a strong and speedy character with poor skill. Her special skill is to swallow the ball and shoot it forward, this is a pass only. You can pass her to players at the other end of the field. Mario Singalong! Series Birdo make her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team(She is a girl in the games she appeared). She reappears in Mario Singalong Disney! in place of Toadsworth. She has appeared in Mario Singalong Rocks! and Mario Singalong Down Under! In Mario Singalong Legends! to unlock her you must "Papa Don't Preach" by Madonna and "Son Of A Preacher Man" by Dusty Springfield with Yoshi at least once. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Birdo appears in Eevee's Story in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as a supporting character. She tells Eevee about Jigglypuff has stolen her purple dress when she is walking in the woods. After you find her dress, she will give Eevee a Big Red Bow. Super Mario Rocket Baseball In this game Birdo appears as a starter character and a captain, but the other colours are unlockable. Spin-Offs Birdo appears in many spin-offs. She appears in Mario Kartaggedon, NSMK, Mario Party DS '07, Mario Hoops Clash, Super Smash Bros. Evolution, Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated, and Super Mario Wave Rider, in these games, she is usually in the middle of all abilities. Gallery File:Birdobaseball1.jpg|Mario's Batter-Up Baseball Birdo Pink.png Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Allies Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Enemies